The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant botanically known as Mandevilla hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘INMANREDSCAR’.
The new Mandevilla is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Mandevilla cultivars that flower early and have large flowers that do not fade with sun exposure.
‘INMANREDSCAR’ originated from a crossing in 2008 of the female or seed parent Mandevilla ‘Rio White’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent Mandeville. ‘Rio Pink’ (not patented). The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘INMANREDSCAR’ was selected by the inventor in 2009 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Gensingen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘INMANREDSCAR’ first occurred by terminal cuttings in 2009 in Gensingen, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.